


Ugly Sweater Party

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [21]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: The crew has an ugly sweater party.





	Ugly Sweater Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finishing the ficmas prompts if it kills me.

“Bertie, that doesn’t count as an ugly Christmas sweater,” Etta said. 

He looked down at his sweater. It was decorated with candy canes and ornaments, and looked, at least to him, like the embodiment of tacky. “What do you mean? It’s hideous.” 

“It’s just a normal Christmas sweater.” 

“What, like yours is so ugly?” he asked. 

“I admit, Sleepy is very adorable, but a sweater with a giant sloth on it is kind of ugly,” she said. 

“Oh, but candy canes and ornaments aren’t?” 

“Wow guys, really getting creative, huh?” Kate said from the doorway. The other two looked over. She was wearing a sweater that said _Make the Yuletide Gay,_ with gay in rainbow colours. 

“That sweater is incredible,” Etta said. 

“You might even say it’s fabulous,” Bertie said, grinning. 

Kate winked. “It certainly is. Where’s Roger?” 

“He’s not coming,” Etta said. 

“What?” 

“Did you really think we were going to be able to convince him to wear an embarrassing sweater?” Bertie asked. 

“Did you really think we were going to be able to convince him to wear _colours_?” Etta added. 

Kate sighed. “Good point. A little hope around the holidays never hurt anybody though.” 

“Ready to go down?” 

“Yep.” 

The three of them descended into Submare Three, where Bob’s tank had been decorated with garlands and paper snowflakes, painstakingly cut out by Etta during the traffic reports. He growled happily when he saw them. 

“Hey buddy,” Etta said. She held up the plate of sugar cookies she was carrying. “Want a cookie?” 

He growled an affirmation and she climbed up to the top of the tank to throw a few cookies in for him. Bob munched happily on them as the three humans sat down in front of his tank to eat their own cookies. 

The door to the Submare opened about ten minutes after they came down, and they all looked over to see Roger slowly entering, dressed in an oversized red hoodie. 

“Is that mine?” Bertie asked. 

“It’s the best you’re getting out of me,” he said. 

Kate grinned but Bertie looked offended. “Are you calling my clothes ugly?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @thenightcrowd. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
